Charades
by Wicketbear
Summary: Halloween tricks were never like this. Reviews welcomed, how else can I learn.
1. Chapter 1

Charades

By

Wicketbear

Summary: Halloween tricks were never like this.

Notes: I hope that you will enjoy this story. It's my first attempt at a more serious story after writing, "Exercise". Reviews, yes please.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of them.

"I think I'll go as a devil."

"That would be appropriate."

"Spock! What's that suppose to mean?" Grinning, the captain added, "If I didn't know you better, I'd think you were joking, but since I do, explain yourself."

"I was merely stating a fact. It is only logical that you would pick a character that you can relate to." Seeing Jim pout he continued, "It is appropriate for you to dress as a devil as it would be for Dr. McCoy to dress as Dr. Jekyll."

"Spock! I sure hope you're teasing."

With a raised brow, as if nothing was out of order, Spock added, "Sir?"

"Foul play," Kirk countered, "No fair picking on Bones when he can't be here to defend himself."

"My observations are correct."

Jim chuckled quietly to himself, but one quick glance at the stern, logical, Vulcan made him burst out laughing.

"I don't think it'd be good for your health to tell Bones what you said unless you wish to spend the next twenty-four hours in decompression."

"I would not," Spock replied bluntly returning to his station. He heard Kirk chuckle quietly to himself.

The Halloween party was a major crew function. Most dressed in holiday attire but everyone was welcomed. The festivities carried on for a solid twenty-four hours so that all personnel could attend, regardless of duty rotation.

Suddenly the ship rocked so violently that crew members were thrown to the deck. The ship rolled as if on a turbulent sea.

"Damn, next upgrade we get seatbelts installed." Over the turmoil Kirk shouted, "What the hell was that?" He picked himself up off the floor.

"It appears to have been a shock wave," Spock answered.

"From what?" the Captain stood behind the science officer waiting for more specifics.

"Not what Captain, but where."

Jim sat down on the bridge rail. "You mean to tell me that someone produced that?"

"I believe that is what I said." Kirk gave him snide look. "I am checking the incoming data. A moment please."

Sulu said, "Sir, according to sensors, this area is clean."

"No disruption in communications either."

"Thank you people," Jim replied. He waited impatiently for Spock's analysis.

Spock looked up from his monitor.

"Well?"

"It appears that we have been hailed by a planet not far from our present path."

"Hailed?" Jim scoffed. "Well that was one hell of a 'hello'. They need to have that doorbell replaced. A little extreme don't you think?"

Puzzled, Spock questioned. "Doorbell?"

Jim waved him off, "Never mind, Spock. What planet did it come from?" he asked going back to his chair to sit down.

"The doorbell, as you call it…" the others burst out laughing. When it was quiet again he finished, "came from Cygnet VII."

"Oh crap," Kirk said with dread.

"Captain, as I recall, the last time we visited Cygnet VII..."

"Yeah, Spock, I know."

"I believe we left with a female computer personality."

Kirk sighed, "Don't remind me." He scowled as he wiped a hand across his tired eyes. "Mr. Sulu, if you please."

"Yes, Sir."

XXXXX

As the Enterprise headed for Cygnet a Halloween party was in full swing below deck. The party was to be confined to the recreation rooms but it leaked into the corridors as more and more crew members joined the festivities.

There were two holidays that Kirk really enjoyed, Christmas and Halloween. He thought of past parties and grinned remembering.

"Captain," Kirk jumped. "I apologize for startling you."

"That's okay, what's up?"

"We are in standard orbit around Cygnet VII. They are waiting to talk with you."

"Uhura, please."

"Ah, Captain Kirk, so nice of you to stop in. Is it time for another computer refit?"

"No!" Kirk yelped. "No computer work." Kirk toned his voice down, smiled and pleasantly said, "Commander Cilia, it's nice to see you too. The computer is just fine. Actually we were responding to a hail that originated from your planet."

The young women looked around at her staff before responding. "Captain, I believe someone is pulling your chain. We," she gestured at her staff, "did not place a call to you or your ship."

"Commander," Spock spoke up, "the signal came from the southern continent."

"Oh no."

Confused Jim asked, "What does that mean? Do you know who might have transmitted the signal?"

With a furrowed brow the Commander responded, "Captain, we have a cult on the southern continent, but we had no idea they could send a subspace signal. I'm a bit surprised. They come once a year for some sort of gathering. They really cause no trouble and then they're gone for another year."

"Cilia, would it help to know it was not a message in the form of communications, but rather a powerful blast of energy that sent a shock wave through space." The captain sat forward with his chin resting in one palm as he puzzled.

"Captain, do you have a pressing engagement? Could you and Mr. Spock beam down? I think we can explain and maybe with all of us working together we can come up with a solution to a problem we are having with these people."

"I think we'd better do something. If it'd been a smaller ship, people could've been injured. We were lucky." Slapping his hands on his knees, Jim stood saying, "Will you provide the coordinates, please?"

"Yes, of course."

"We will see you in a few minutes. Enterprise out." The screen returned to the stars and the planet below. Irritated Jim said, "Come on, Spock. Let's go. Uhura, call Mr. Scott to the bridge." They left for the transporter room. In the lift Jim hit the comm. line, "Kirk to McCoy."

"Sickbay here. Ensign Meyers."

"Ensign, is Dr. McCoy there someplace, maybe hiding under a bed?"

She snickered, "Just a moment, Sir."

Kirk gave Spock a quizzical glance then a perturbed scowl. "That's weird. Bones always answers my page"

"I assure you, I have no idea."

"Sir, he's here somewhere. I'm having difficulty locating him. Standby..."

Before Kirk could respond the connection was dropped. "Oh great." Just then the lift dropped out from under them as they grabbed for the railing. It was over quickly, much to their surprise, as the floor came up to meet them. They fell into a tangled pile. "Damn! Now what? Remind me to have Scotty add harnesses in the lifts."

"McCoy to Captain Kirk."

"Oh great," Kirk frowned as he slowly stood on shaky legs and a twisted ankle. "Bones… damn it," Kirk shouted as he put weight on his injured ankle.

"Jim, what's wrong?" McCoy shouted through the link.

"Bones, who is Ensign Meyers?" The lift continued on its course as if nothing had happened.

"What Ensign Meyers?" McCoy puzzled.

"The one I was just talking to before the lift took a dive." Perturbed he added, "She went to get you and cut the comm. line."

"Jim, I don't have an Ensign Meyers, or an Ensign anything. I have no idea who you talked to."

Now Kirk was simply mad, "Bones!" he shouted, a little louder than intended.

"Jim? Calm down. What's got you so bent out of shape?"

Taking a deep breath Kirk sighed. "Spock and I had a little disagreement with the lift… we lost. That's not why I called you. Please get your kit and join us in the transporter room."

"I'll be right there. You sure you don't need medical attention?"

"I'm sure. Kirk out."

The lift came to a halt and the two occupants took a step out and stopped. They had overshot by one deck.

Kirk turned to Spock saying, "I don't believe this."

A young female voice responded with, "Sorry about that, we missed a floor." Even as the words were spoken the lift doors were closing.

Before they could step out the doors were closing. As soon as the doors closed the lift dropped like a rocket into the bowels of the ship. Kirk's head collided with the bulkhead, hard. The lift just as suddenly stopped. The two men, after a moment of weightlessness, were dropped like lead balloons. They landed in a tangled mass. Spock reached up and grabbed the control, but no matter what he said or did the lift paid no attention, and went on about its way with the reluctant passengers.

Again they were dropped down the shaft at a speed that made Mr. Spock's hair stand on end. They came to another jolting halt. The doors swished open on the correct deck with a medical team standing by.

The medics stepped into the lift and helped both men to their feet. "Jim, are you all right?" McCoy asked a dazed captain.

"Bones?"

"Scotty put a call into us when the lift didn't respond to override commands."

"Jim, I don't know what happened with the lift but I promise I'll find out," Scotty said without being asked.

"That would be great."

The two officers left the lift but not without hearing a snicker from the speaker as the doors swished shut. The door closure was so abrupt that it would have caught the captain's shirt if Spock hadn't yanked him clear. Jim rested with his back against the bulkhead still a bit dazed and sore.

McCoy ran his scanner over the captain and gave him a hypo for pain. The usual complaint about the hypo was missing, causing McCoy concern. Jim had a pretty good knock on the head. "That should help. Jim, I would rather you rethink going on this trip."

"Ha," Kirk scoffed, "and go to my quarters in that?" he pointed over his shoulder at the offending lift, "no way, no how, no. No thanks, Bones." He pushed off the wall and with McCoy and Spock in tow, headed for the transporter room, again.

When Kirk stepped inside he wiped a sweaty hand across his eyes, and closed his eyes until the dizziness passed. They stepped onto the platform and were energizing before the tech had time to begin the sequence. There was nothing anyone could have done except hope they re-materialized in one piece.

Materialize they did, but not where they had planned. Jim immediately pulled his communicator, "Kirk to Enterprise." Static was the response. He slipped the device back on his belt.

"Jim, where are we?" McCoy asked.

"Spock, can you get a fix on our position?"

"I am trying." Spock aimed his tricorder in several directions.

On impulse Jim added, "I have a feeling you'll probably find that we're not in Kansas anymore, but on the southern continent a few miles from the problem." Jim smiled at Spock's bewilderment and walked off without a second thought, while the other two stared after him.

"Maybe it was the hit on the head," McCoy offered.

"He is correct," Spock added. He followed Jim with McCoy close on his heels.

Continued in Chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Mr. Scott, I'm telling you they began to dematerialize before I touched a control. Something or someone had them. According to my readings they're on the planet, but not at the preset coordinates."

"Where are they, Lad?"

"On the southern land mass. The signal says all three arrived safely, but we can't pull them back. I just can't lock on to a pattern."

"Well, let's have a look at it, shall we?" They worked together to figure out what happened and how to get their people back.

An hour later they were still at a loss. "Mr. Scott, I've tried everything. Nothing worked."

"Aye, Lad, I hear yeah. There seems to be a shield of some sort. We can't beam in unless they want our company and right now they don't."

"What if we took a shuttle in as close as we could get, and sneak in under the shield?"

"It's a good idea, but we don't even know if there is an, 'under the shield'."

"True, but we also have nothing to lose."

"And our landing party could be in need of assistance," Scotty added. "Scott to Sulu."

"Sulu here."

"Would you be interested in taking a shuttle to the surface?"

"Sure," Sulu replied excitedly.

XXXXX

"Let's take a break," McCoy suggested when he noticed Kirk was limping, which according to the stubborn fool, didn't exist, and it was becoming more pronounced with each step.

Kirk sat down with his head resting against the trunk of a tree. "You know Spock; I was really looking forward to the Halloween party."

"And your costume, I presume."

"Yes," Kirk chuckled, remembering a similar conversation.

"Captain, how did you know our location?"

"Just a hunch. I figured if they wanted to talk to us they would find a way, and they did. After going through all the trouble, and energy it took to ring that door bell, I assumed they'd have little trouble extracting us. Come on, let's go," Kirk said as he stood to leave.

"Jim, let's take a moment for me to wrap that ankle which, I might add, you are doing a terrible job of hiding"

"That bad?"

"Worse than normal."

Kirk smirked. "Bones, it's fine," he insisted. "We only have a little further to go so let's do it."

McCoy gently pushed him back down saying, "Not until I wrap your ankle." Jim gave in and allowed the doctor to do his magic.

Once the ankle was wrapped Jim was ready to move on. "All right, can we go now?"

"Yeah we can go, Smart Ass."

"Let's go." Taking McCoy's offered hand Kirk was pulled to his feet. He tested the ankle, satisfied, he moved out.

They took a few steps around an outcropping of rocks and came face to face with a group of humanoids. "Whoa!" Jim yelped as he slammed on the brakes before almost hitting one of the natives head on. "This just is not my day," he said as he reached out to stop the others. "I knew it was a mistake coming to this planet," he added as he glanced at his friends.

A young woman stepped forward saying, "My name is Cala. You are Kirk, Spock and McCoy. We have been waiting for you. Follow me," she turned and walked away.

"Why should we?" McCoy asked.

The women stopped and turned to them at the same time that Kirk's weakened ankle gave out painfully as it fractured under his weight. The bone snapped with a sickening echo.

Kirk went down hard, in agony, clutching his damaged ankle. He looked up; his face was ghostly white from the pain and shock. "Why'd you do that?" anger heavy in his voice. McCoy examined the injury. "It was only a question. We'd have come along peacefully."

"I think not, Captain. I can read what is in your mind and that of your friends. A show of force was necessary. Now, you will come with us, before I am forced to take a more serious action."

As McCoy and Spock helped Jim to his feet he quietly said, "I really don't want to see her serious."

"Me either. I'm sorry, Jim."

Kirk looked over at his friend and said, "It's okay, Bones. You can fix it."

"Oh joy."

They walked along quietly while Kirk limped painfully between them. After a short distance he was exhausted, in a great deal of pain, and covered in sweat. A little longer and McCoy was sure he'd collapse.

"Stop. We have to stop," McCoy demanded. "He can't go any further. If we stop now I can help with the pain and set his ankle," McCoy suggested. "Please, it'll only take a moment," he pleaded. The group stopped to allow him the chance to do his work. He braced the ankle the best he could with what he had. Because of the swelling he was not able to get a good look at the damage, and his scanner only told him that it was fractured. He gave Kirk a hypo for the pain and swelling, which Jim swatted at like a mosquito. "Well, some things never change," McCoy thought.

A young girl approached them. She rubbed her hands together as if to warm them, and then placed them over the injured ankle.

Kirk could feel the heat radiate into the ankle and then out again as if she drew the pain away. As she stood up Kirk said, "Thank you," he smiled, "thank you very much." He stood, without pain, and walked on with the others.

XXXXX

"Shuttle Galileo II, to Enterprise."

"Enterprise here. How goes it, Sulu?"

"We are about to hit atmosphere. We'll keep in touch."

"Thank yah, Lad. We'll be listening for you. Enterprise out."

XXXXX

During the walk Kirk had time to get his thoughts together. Thanks to Spock's tutelage he had learned to guard his thoughts or so he thought. He tried to figure out who this Cala was. To his surprise he found himself flying through the air to land a few feet away.

"Jim!" McCoy shouted in surprise.

"You will not test me again, Kirk," Cala said.

"Are you okay, Jim?" McCoy asked.

"Yeah, just the wind knocked out of me."

"Quit testing, will you!" McCoy demanded sternly as he helped Jim to his feet...

"Okay. Boy is she touchy. I didn't even know I was testing her."

They reached the camp a short time later.

XXXXX

"Enterprise, we're touching down near what seems to be a shield of energy. You can see the static when the wind tosses a branch at it. There's no reading on the sensors," Sulu reported.

"All right, Lad. Just be careful of what you touch. There's no telling what could happen so keep your distance," Scotty warned.

"Aye, Scotty. We will. Sulu out."

XXXXX

The cult consisted of men, women and children. Tents and tarps appeared to be quarters. They gathered in the clearing of trees where the officers had been led.

"Tie them to the poles, and prepare for the celebration. We go home tonight. There is much to be done before the dark of the moon." Cala dismissed her people adding, "Hurry now." The others ran off excitedly.

Even though they struggled the Enterprise officers were easily out numbered, and secured to posts that were sunk deep into the ground. After standing for at least an hour, they slowly slid down the pole until they were able to sit on the ground.

The villagers went about their tasks. The young girl returned several times with water for the captives, which they drank greedily.

"So, what do we do now?" McCoy asked.

"About all we can do Bones, is watch, learn and try not to think. We know how that ended up," Kirk sarcastically replied.

The next time the girl returned she went directly to Kirk. She warmed her hands and, like a magnet, drew the pain and heat out of his ankle again. "Drink this," she offered him a cup, "It will help with the pain that remains."

"What's in it?" Kirk asked.

"Only herbs and water."

Kirk drank the concoction.

The others drank water until they could hold no more. The heat of the day was taking its toll, even on Spock.

XXXXX

"What the hell is that?" Sulu asked as he came around the side of some boulders.

"I don't know Sir, but I think we're still undetected," the Ensign replied.

"Not anymore," Sulu shouted as he turned and pushed the women on ahead of him, back the way they had come.

"It's just a cloud of smoke or fog."

"Yeah, well that cloud is coming right at us and we aren't moving fast enough. Run!" Sulu ordered.

They ducked around a pile of rocks and waited. The cloud caught up with them and they were struck with an all consuming fear that could only be radiating from the cloud.

Ensign Lorain started climbing the rocks with Sulu close on her heels. "I don't know how we can out run a cloud," Sulu said as they climbed further and further from their goal. The farther away they got the more the terror eased.

They stopped a moment to catch their breaths and check out their pursuer. The

terror didn't return. The cloud never showed.

"Maybe it has a range. Let's see what happened," Sulu suggested as he started down. About half way he was paralyzed with terror and fear. He didn't feel Loran grab his arm, he was so caught up in the moment.

"Come on," Loran yelled as she yanked Sulu's arm, practically dragging him up the rocks. A little further up and Sulu was recovering.

"My god. How'd it do that? I've never felt such terror."

Loran sat down next to Sulu. "I have no idea. So, what do we do now?"

"I don't know but I do know we can't get past that," he pointed at the cloud hovering just below them.

"Let's try going around this way," she suggested pointing to the North.

"Okay."

Continued in Chapter 3


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As the sun slowly slumped past the horizon Kirk found himself drowsy and light headed. He assumed it was the heat, but it grew worse and he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer. "Bones," he called quietly.

"Jim?" a soft moan in response, "Jim?" no response. "Jim!" McCoy shouted.

"Yeah, Bones, not so loud," Kirk replied through a thick fog.

"Jim, what's wrong?"

"Just tired, very, very, tired. I think I'll ... sleep." His chin dropped onto his chest.

A moment later Cala and several others were at Kirk's side. "Ah, finally. He is a stubborn one."

"What do you mean, 'finally'? What have you given him? The drug could easily kill Jim Kirk with all his allergies. If he's..."

"Hold your tongue, McCoy," Cala snapped. "What we gave him relieved his pain. One of the side effects is sedation and I do want him fully awake for the festivities to come. You there," she pointed at several men, "take Kirk to the cave and secure the others in the cage." She left without a second glance. Her people obeyed her bidding without question.

When Kirk was scooped up he never stirred. The others followed close behind and were secured in a cage that was suspended from the ceiling of the cavern. Kirk disappeared down another tunnel deep into the mountain.

XXXXX

Aboard the Enterprise everything was not business as usual. There was laughter blasting through the bridge speaker systems.

"Shut that thing off!" Scotty shouted as loud as he could to be heard.

"There's nothing to turn off," Uhura claimed.

"Cut it out," Scotty yelled at their tormentor.

"Okay." There was silence to everyone's amazement and relief.

"Who are you? Where are you?"

"I'm right here," with awesome power a gust of wind blew Mr. Scott into his chair.

"What was that?" Scotty asked of anyone.

"It was me, of course, stupid. And this is me again," it said as Mr. Scott was blown to the floor with a powerful blast of air.

Climbing to his feet Scotty said, "Okay, I get the point. What are ya?"

"You'll have to figure that out for yourself." The loud laughter began again, relentless.

Frustrated Scotty plopped into the command chair throwing his hands in the air. "Not again," he sighed.

"Here I am." A specter appeared in front of Scotty long enough to heave him from his chair.

Pulling himself back up Scotty said, "You're that damn computer virus we thought we got rid of the last time we were here."

"Yes but I didn't have control of your environmental systems. This is much more fun."

"It figures."

XXXXX

A fire was built in the center of the cavern as the people gathered around for a celebration. Spock and McCoy observed from their position. McCoy snoozed as Spock kept watch.

Several hours slipped by but not without notice. "Leonard, you must wake up," Spock shook McCoy.

"Damn, I didn't even realize I fell asleep, sorry Spock. What's going on? How's Jim?" He wiped the sleep from his eyes and tried to focus. The Vulcan pointed to a place in the crowd. "My god, that's Jim!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, Doctor, but he appears to still be under the influence of the drug." They watched as Kirk was more dragged than led to a wooden pole on one side of the fire pit. They fastened his wrists above him his legs folded under him. His head hung down touching his chest.

"Well this can't be good. Now what are they going to do with him?"

"Doctor, there are many possibilities and I don't believe you would wish me to tell you all of them."

McCoy scoffed, "No, I wouldn't wish that on anyone."

XXXXX

"Let's go down right here and see if we can get around this side," Sulu suggested.

They slipped between boulders, being as quiet as possible. When they reached the bottom they glanced around but saw no cloud.

Each step became that much harder. It was like trying to pick up your feet that had been laden with mud. Their thoughts were just as muddy.

Sulu reached for Loran's shirt and pulled her back with everything he could muster. He dragged her back the way they had come. The further away they got the better they both felt.

"Well that's not going to work." They sat down as Sulu explained to the Enterprise what had happened.

XXXXX

Cala stepped up to Kirk. The crowd silenced, as she lifted his head by grasping his chin. The movement caused him to open his eyes, but only briefly. "He is still under. We will wait a bit longer," Cala declared. The festivities continued.

"What was that all about?" McCoy asked as he gripped the bars on their cage and rattled them angrily, "I hate this."

"Leonard," Spock said calmly, "at this moment we can do nothing for Jim. We must wait."

McCoy flopped back to sit on the floor, exasperated. "I know. I just hate to see anyone so vulnerable, especially Jim."

"I understand, Leonard, however," he paused, "I would suggest we be prepared to help Jim if the opportunity should present itself."

"In other words, rest while I can."

"I believe that is what I said."

"Okay, Spock." He resumed his seat on the floor of the cage.

XXXXX

Scotty watched as Uhura made a few new alterations in the communications system. "How do you plan on shutting down the comm. system?"

Uhura made the final connection and abruptly the laughter stopped. "Like that."

The bridge crew clapped and cheered as the blasting laughter was cut off leaving silence.

"Thank you, Lass," Scotty said as he helped Uhura up from her place on the floor. "Now all we have to do is hope it's gone for good."

"No way," a giggling little girl said from the main view screen. "I don't give up that easily. This is fun."

"Do you do this all the time?" Scotty asked. "Or is this just a part time career?"

"Full time."

"Scotty, I have reports that the turbo lifts are acting crazy." The entity giggled. "People are trapped."

"Of course they are," he threw up his hands exasperated and flopped into the command chair. "Tell the techs to get them out. Notify the crew not to use the lifts until further notice."

XXXXX

An hour passed as McCoy slept and Spock watched the carefree gaiety. There was drinking and dancing in abundance. They never seemed to tire of it.

When the captain stirred, he raised his head and fought his bonds. He ceased his struggle when he had cut into his wrists. He looked over the group, that had stopped dancing, searching for his friends.

Cala walked up to Kirk and pointed to McCoy and Spock. They were clinging to the bars of their cage, watching.

"Jim."

"I'm okay, Bones," he replied then added softly, "I think."

"Kirk, you have been chosen to be our guest of honor at our celebration. You have the task of leading the way for the others to follow."

"Thanks, but I'm not interested, besides if I'm the guest of honor then why am I the one bound?" he viciously yanked at his wrists.

"That is the way it must be. No one else is in a higher position among my flock. They need you to cleanse the way for them but only be done if you join us."

"All right," Kirk straightened as best he could, "if I stay..."

"Oh you will," she cut in.

"Then let my friends go, if it's me you want I'll stay."

"You will anyway."

He scoffed, "And why would I want to do that?"

"Because we'll keep the others as insurance against you." She yanked his head back and to the side of the pole. With his mouth yanked open Cala took a gourd from a helper, and poured a liquid into his mouth.

With all the strength he could muster Jim threw his head forward, nearly snapping his own neck, and spit the contents of his mouth at Cala. A direct hit in the face.

Deeply agitated Cala flat handed Kirk across the face several times, but her anger was not vented. She tossed the gourd and ordered, with an evil grin, "Remove his shirt and turn him around. Make sure he is well secured." She backed away as the men did their task with the struggling human.

Kirk was easily overpowered and was once again secured to the pole with his back facing the crowd. Out of the corner of his eye Jim caught a glimpse of the whip in the air, and tensed for the impact. The strike came like a sharp knife slicing through his skin, and again and again. Through the red haze of pain he could clearly hear Bones shouting but what he was saying Jim could only guess. With each blow he flinched and muscles tensed as knives raked across his back.

He couldn't remember falling, but he did at some point because he was hanging from his cut wrists. He wasn't sure but he thought the whip had stopped. Speech had been numbed by the pain. He just hung without the strength to stand. Several men pulled him loose and turned him back around. He winced when his back contacted the pole.

"You will not do that again," Cala warned. "I would rather have you submissive with the drug than have to beat you into submission, but you will have it both ways." She approached Kirk with a grin. His head was tilted back and the liquid was poured in, but this time his nose was pinched shut and his mouth was forcibly closed by more hands. He had to swallow or give up breathing, he swallowed. Kirk was released as he coughed several times. The fiery liquid slid into his system with ease. The celebration resumed.

"Spock, what do we do now? We can't just stand here!" McCoy became more agitated by the moment.

"Leonard, there is nothing that can be done for Jim at the present time. I am however, very concerned.

"Jim could have an allergic reaction. God knows he does to everything I give him."

"The fact that he is allergic to everything you give him should be a hint"

Bones snorted, "Very funny, Spock."

The guards released McCoy and Spock. They were led from the cavern into a smaller cave.

When they disappeared so did Kirk's sight. He blinked repeatedly but the blur never cleared. Muscles were rapidly giving out. He slowly sank into a doze.

XXXXX

"Loran, I'm afraid this is not going to work." Sulu sat down on the rocks.

She sat down beside him saying, "You could be right."

Sulu pulled his communicator, "Sulu to Enterprise. Scotty, I don't think this is going to work. The cloud is to powerful. I'm afraid we'll have to try another way."

"Thanks for trying, Lad. Better come on home."

"Right. Sulu out." Patting Loran on the thigh he said, "Let's go." They hiked back to the shuttle and left the planet.

XXXXX

"I sure wish we could get this to work."

"It works fine, Scotty, if you want to listen to hysterical laughter all day. Suggestions, please," Uhura begged.

Out of desperation he asked the noisy intruder, "Don't you have somewhere else to be?"

"Well, yes I do," she answered with a snicker.

Silence. They waited several minutes. After five passed they wanted to cheer, but they didn't, to afraid they would hex the whole thing.

Continued in Chapter 4


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The captain's difficulty did not go unnoticed. "Take him into the chamber and dress him in proper attire," Cala ordered.

"Yes, Ma'am."

One of the men undid Kirk's bindings. With all his strength Jim tried to pull away, knowing this might be his only chance, but his legs betrayed him and only caused a slight misstep. The movement caused a moan to escape with the fire in his back. He was more easily subdued by the drug than the men that held him.

Cala smiled at his attempt. She lifted up his chin saying, "I would have expected no less from one such as you. Again I was correct."

Jim opened his eyes long enough for him to see his world spin. Seeing his distress Cala said, "That will pass." Jim closed his eyes to try to get his world to stop spinning so fast. "Soon the fire will burn and you will be cleansed, then your final trip will be complete." She gently let go and watched as Kirk was dragged away. Jim grimaced with the pain this was causing him.

XXXXX

"Mr. Scott, I have reports of lifts stopping and starting, opening and closing. There is also a problem with the food processors in the recreation hall," Uhura advised.

"Hi, I'm back. Did you miss me?" the intruder broadcast loud enough to hurt tender ear drums.

"Blast it," Scotty shouted as he closed his eyes and shook his head when the laughter bellowed through the audio system once again.

XXXXX

When Spock and Bones saw Jim being brought in they ran over to him. The men laid Kirk on a cot and left.

"Jim, Jim, can you hear me?" Fearful Bones shook his friend.

Jim stirred and opened his eyes. "I can't seem to move my arms or legs. I'm spinning." Drowsy he closed his eyes again, adding, "Bones, I'm tired and very sore." Quietly he added, "I'll be fine. Some way to spend Halloween." He slipped into a deep, drugged sleep.

"Damn it. Spock, he's out. We're going to put, "I'll be fine" on his grave" He checked the pupils adding, "That's a powerful drug they gave him. It could easily kill him by suppressing the wrong muscles."

"Leonard, I understand your distress and I share it. How can I be of assistance?"

"I wish I knew. I need my medikit and scanner but we don't have either." McCoy gently brushed a lock of stray hair aside on Jim's forehead and noticed it was damp with sweat. "His body temperature is up. It could be the drug, shock, or infection. With his luck, all of them."

The guards returned with a cloak. "We must remove his clothing and dress him in this robe," one of the helpers said.

"Let me have the robe." Bones reached for the garment. The man didn't hesitate to hand it over. "I'll put it on him, now get lost," he grumbled. The other men moved back to the entrance and stood guard. "Spock, help me turn Jim over. I need a look at his back." Together they gently rolled the captain over. "Oh, crap!" Bones exclaimed.

Even in deep sleep Jim moaned when they rolled him and when Bones touched his fiery back. Bones he looked up into a face that mirrored his own fears.

"Even drugged, Jim is in considerable pain."

"Yes he is. Spock, I need a rag and water. We have to clean these cuts. The infection has already started." As Bones carefully examined Jim's lacerated back he added, "We could be in serious trouble here."

As the doctor spoke Spock went in search of water and a clean rag. Returning he asked, "Leonard, can I help?"

"Not unless you can find a medikit or something that can clear this infection. Damn! I sure wish we had the ship."

Spock eased up beside him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Leonard, we will do the best that we can with what we have."

"I know, Spock, but it may not be good enough," McCoy said quietly. Looking into Kirk's face he added, "We could use a little bit of that luck of yours."

XXXXX

"Scotty, the shuttle is back in the hanger bay," Uhura reported as she stood alongside the command chair. Since the laughter had resumed they had to be in close proximity to be heard.

"Thank you, Lass." Sitting back in his chair Scotty shouted, "So where are you now, Little Lady?"

There was a break in the laughter as she brushed a cold, icy hand across Scotty's brow. "Right here, of course. Mr. Scott, you seem rather cold. How about if I warm things up a bit?"

"No!" Scotty shouted. "We're just fine thank you."

"I don't think so."

"Oh no, now what?" The bridge temperature rose rapidly. Everyone removed their jackets, hoping that was all the hotter it was going to get. "Well at least I can hear myself think," he added. "All right people, I need ideas."

XXXXX

Slowly, gently they bathed Jim's back and cleaned the wounds as best they could. Each time they touched him he moaned, reminding them that he was very much with them. When they were done, they eased the captain into his red cloak, and left him on his stomach. Jim thrashed from side to side as the fever rose. They tried everything to cool him down. "Spock, it's getting worse. Soon Jim'll drop into a coma and then brain damage. It doesn't look good."

Cala stepped into the chamber. She glanced at Spock and McCoy who did not move out of her way, in fact McCoy stepped between her and Kirk.

"What do you want?" McCoy spat.

She just brushed him aside, with a wave of her hand. McCoy went sailing across the floor.

Cala didn't wait to see where he landed before moving in on Kirk. The fever was up to an alarming level and the captain was extremely restless. Soon he would give into the heat, and would be lost forever. "I see he still bleeds."

"Of course he does," McCoy snapped as Spock helped him to his feet. "What did you expect after a beating like that?"

"I would expect no less from my Chosen One. He is a man and as such will bleed..."

"And die," McCoy chimed angrily.

She placed a hand on Kirk's face. Jim retaliated by trying to escape the touch. "This one has fire. It's time for the cleansing. He is ready. Bring them," she ordered.

When the guards attempted to collect Kirk, McCoy stepped in saying, "We'll carry him," and proceeded to put the captain together as Spock bent to scoop him up, careful to avoid the lacerations. Kirk moaned.

"Easy, Jim," McCoy soothed as he pulled the robe closed around him.

They left the chamber single file and were once again back in the group cavern, but the tone was much different. The loud music and dancing were gone. There was silence as they were led to their designated places and held there.

Kirk was separated from the others and placed on a crystal alter where he was secured. Still in the throws of an untamed fever, his head rolled from side to side as his body twisted.

At the altar Cala stood. She raised her hands saying, "My people. Once a year I seek new souls and cleanse them. We are ready once again so let the cleansing begin." The priestess pulled a dagger from her cloak and approached Kirk from the side. Both officers made a try at stopping her but the guards overpowered them and kept them in place.

"No! No, don't hurt him, please don't kill him." McCoy pleaded.

Cala lowered her dagger asking, "What is he worth that I should spare his insignificant life?"

"That man has more value than you can place a price on," McCoy claimed.

"Would you die so that he could live?"

"Yes," they both replied simultaneously.

"Well," she grinned to the others. "I have never met ones such as you. I have never seen such devotion, or maybe… is it love?"

"It's both." McCoy kept talking because Cala's attention was off the captain for the moment. "Jim, is not just our Captain, he's also our friend and brother. If you call that love, then so be it."

"The dagger is only ceremonial. I could easily kill all of you with a wave of my hand. Do you doubt me?"

"No," was Spock's dry reply.

"Good move, Mr. Spock. You see, once a year I come looking for the lost and set them free of this existence into mine. I was intrigued when you came within range."

"Who are you?" McCoy demanded.

"Who do you think I am?"

"I don't know," he replied dryly, tired of this game.

"Your captain teased about being a devil. I decided to introduce myself for I am Lucifer, god of the underworld and these," she indicated the people around her, "are my new souls." She resumed her post over Kirk with the dagger raised high and poised to strike.

XXXXX

On the bridge the temperature rose well beyond even Vulcan standards. Several crew members were overcome by the heat and lay sprawled on the floor.

"I've tried the lifts repeatedly, they're not running," Uhura said as she sat down on the deck in front of her terminal, beside Scotty.

"I know, Lass, and the escape hatches and tubes are also secure. Even the transporters can't lock on to our signals." Scotty patted her hand softly. "They are attempting to cut through the bulk head but I'm afraid it won't be in time."

"I know," was her sad reply. "At least we're together," she added as she succumbed to the heat and passed out resting her head on his shoulder.

XXXXX

Cala glanced at the gathering and raised the dagger over the center of Kirk's chest.

"No!" McCoy shouted and made a dash for the alter. Spock was close on his heels. They were too quick for their guards to restrain them. Just as they reached Kirk the familiar feel of the transporter swept them from this hell.

The three materialized on a platform, but not the Enterprise. McCoy immediately checked over Jim who was still lying on his back. Jim appeared to be just fine. "What is up with that? You should be critically injured or dead?"

"I feel fine, go figure. Thanks for asking." Kirk took the offered hand from Bones and stood up.

"I do not understand," Spock stated. "What has transpired?"

"Please do not be alarmed. We are the Kalan, from the southern continent, and we needed someone from outside our influence to test this new virtual system. You showed up at the most opportune time and we took the advantage."

Kirk was disgusted and pissed, "You mean to tell me that this was all an illusion? Did you ever think to ask us before throwing us into that? Was Cilia a part of this?"

"No Captain Kirk she was strictly against the idea which is why we had to take it into our own hands."

"Spock? If you will please get us the hell out of here, now," Kirk ordered.

"But Captain Kirk…"

"We have nothing more to say to Kalan. Spock, have Enterprise send a security team to search the area for Cala and friends."

"I will send the team as soon as we are aboard. Spock to Enterprise, we are more than ready to depart."

XXXXX

On the bridge people were reviving all around as the temperature returned to normal. A medical team burst onto the bridge from a lift and went to work.

Scotty had recovered and was standing at the com station talking to the landing party. "So good to hear you, Mr. Spock," Scotty said a little shaky.

"Is everything all right, Mr. Scott?" Spock asked.

"Everything is just fine, now."

"Now, Mr. Scott?"

"It's a long story."

"Very well. Please beam us up. Spock out"

On the bridge Jim and Spock found people slowly getting to their feet. McCoy made a direct line to a group that was just beginning to come around.

"Scotty, what happened here?"

"Good to see you, Jim. We had a little disagreement with the ship's computer and it nearly won."

"Captain, there is a call from the security team on the surface," Uhura said.

Kirk moved over to the comm. link, "Go ahead, Cupcake."

A little growl was heard across the link.

Kirk smirked. "Did you say something?"

"No, Sir. It would appear that the whole group disappeared once you were returned."

"Good. I hope I never see any of those people again? I did have one question for them though, why me? What did I do?"

"Jim, you don't have to do anything for people to take a swing at you, god knows I've wanted to." McCoy turned and stepped away with a grin.

Spock raised a brow at the remark and moved on as if nothing had been said, "Mr. Scott reported the trouble on the ship also ceased when we called for beam up."

Kirk flopped into the command chair. "Damn computer. Every time we come here. Well I'm glad it's over. Can you imagine a game that real? People would die of fright."

"Not a good thing for a bad heart, or any other health condition."

"Damn, we missed Halloween," Kirk sulked.

"You didn't get any hypos this time around."

"Yeah there is that."

"He is correct," Spock added. "However, I believe it will be some time before I have anything to do with Halloween, ever," he stressed, "again."

"Me too," was said simultaneously by everyone else on the bridge.

THE END


End file.
